Bath and Body Works
by Bella Gattino
Summary: Chele comes home to find Embry in the shower, lemony dessert follows shortly thereafter. Y'all know I SUCK at summaries, so just read it! lol


"Embry!" Chele called as she entered the house. "Damn it where is that man?" She grumbled as she put the bags in her hands on the table. "When I need him, he always seems to disappear." She made her way deeper into the house and as she climbed the stairs she heard the water running and grinned as she entered the bathroom and saw his silhouette against the frosted glass of the shower.

Her mouth went dry, and other parts wet, as she thought of his tawny silken skin wet and glistening under the water. Him in the shower was almost as good as him covered in a fine sheen of sweat after making love to her, almost.

She divested herself of her clothes as she made her way toward the shower, determined to join him and make him sweaty and wet. She pulled the shower door open and took in the sight of him, his muscular back, water running slowly down to the gentle rise of his ass and she swallowed. She smiled up at him as he lifted his arms above his head, rubbing the shampoo into his ebony hair, he sensed her presence and turned and looked over his shoulder to her.

"Hey baby." He turned around revealing his body to her and as always she found herself breathless just by looking at his body, his rigid cock standing proud against the black nest of curls. He leaned his head back and rinsed the shampoo from his hair. Chele found herself mesmerized by the water droplets that made their way down his body and licked her lips as her eyes settled on his manhood. "Come here and join me."

Chele looked up and found him holding out his hand to her, she smiled and took his offered hand and let him slip her under the hot water, "I was hoping that you would come up here." He nipped the skin below her ear and licked from her ear to her shoulder and then pulled her roughly against his body. "I missed you this morning." He whispered against her lips before he took her mouth forcefully wrenching a groan from deep down in her body.

"Show me how much you missed me," Chele replied once he had released her lips.

"Oh I plan on it. You won't leave the bed before I'm done with you, and you might not be able to walk tomorrow." He grinned up at her after he dropped to his knees.

She gasped as she felt his hands apply her bath gel to her legs working it into a full lather, and working her body into a fever pitch far too quickly for her own taste.

Before she knew what she was doing she felt her own peak just out of her reach before he ever touched her body in the way she so craved.

"Embry, I need you."

"What do you need baby," He stood and hovered over her, "Tell me what you need."

"Make me come." She groaned as he ran his finger tips up her sides.

"Gladly," He kissed her as he found her core and as he pushed two fingers inside her he moved his lips from her mouth to her left breast nipping and licking it until she screamed her release.

He released her nipple slowly pulling it tightly between his teeth before he let it pop back into place, making her groan loudly. "Come here." He pulled her into the stream of water and rinsed her body running his hands over her body making her knees quiver with desire.

"Come with me." He took her hand, turned off the water and led her to the bedroom after picking up a towel from the counter. Once he had her by the bed, he dried her body quickly as if he couldn't stand to wait, "Get in the middle of the bed."

She followed his directions, unable to disagree with him at all. She watched as he moved the towel over his body quickly, leaving more water than he removed and then he joined her on the bed. She relished in the feeling of the cool water droplets on his body as they dropped onto her overheated body.

He supported his bodies weight on his elbows as he settled himself over her body, and pressed his lower body against hers, settling his hips between her legs. She groaned quietly as his scorching manhood rubbed against her core. She couldn't resist the urge to rock up against him and his eyes drifted shut as her body rubbed against his body.

He pulled back from her and moved to position himself at her entrance and as he pushed himself into her, his lips found hers never letting go until he was sheathed inside her completely. And only then did he pull from her to groan as she tightened around him. He pulled from body slowly and pushed back in just as slowly letting her enjoy the feeling of his body filling her to the brink of pain. He continued to rock into her slowly until he felt her body tighten against him and he sped up, making sure to rotate his body so that the head of his cock rubbed against her g-spot making her body quiver with each thrust.

"Come for me baby, I want to hear you scream." He growled his voice like gravel over honey. His voice was enough to push her over the top and her back arched as her body shattered she screamed his name as her release washed over her.

He pulled from her body, well before she was ready and she groaned her displeasure, "Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." He replied with a grin and rolled her over onto her stomach. He ran his hands under her and lifted her hips to him. He moved until his was standing on his knees between her legs, and slid back into the warmth of her body and hissed as the pleasure washed over him. He rocked into her body letting his balls slap against her clit, knowing how much she loved it. He pulled her hips against him, the closer she got the more control he lost and as her body tightened against him he shoved himself into her, not caring if he hurt her just wanting to feel her, hear her scream his name again.

Chele groaned as his fingers bit into the skin of hips and fought to reach her peak, but it seems just seconds from her gasp. She rotated her hips against him trying to get the connection she needed to come but still she couldn't find it until he reached under her and with one hand he thumbed her clit and the other found her nipple twisted it painfully.

Chele felt her world shatter, and her breath stopped as he shoved himself as deep as he could into her and held still. She heard someone scream Embry's name and realized later that it was her.

She came back to earth just in time to hear Embry's breathing change and he started pounding into her roughly. She looked over her shoulder watching him as he watched himself push into her. She tightened against him and he groaned and his head lulled back as his fingers found her hips again.

"Come for me Embry, scream for me." She gasped as he pushed back into her again and he just that.


End file.
